


That Damn Note

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, both of them just having ~feelings~, fucking against the whiteboard, jongdae brings the boys to the yard, slight exhibitionism, was it even that??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Y E O LYES???prof kim min looks good todayIKR do u see that exposed skin??? he never showed skin like that b4i would gladly accept some good dick while i'm up against the whiteboard :)well then i would take an f in the next assignment if he lets me watch LMAOProfessor Kim just had to notice and take that small piece of paper of their stupid convo.





	1. During

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt M
> 
> (i was debating which is better to fuck on: glassboard or whiteboard)
> 
> **IMPORTANT: there are 2 parts. the first part focuses on xiuchen, the second is all chenyeol!**
> 
> when i first saw this prompt, i thought that i could use it as an opportunity to write an ot3 for a fest and i never once wrote about xiuchen. i ended up reading a few xiuchen fics while writing them and they are a wonderful pair.
> 
> i had personal problems the whole time i was writing this fic and i'm glad i never thought about dropping this despite writing so slow. so to j, thank you so so so much for the encouragements and for being my beta (´；ω；｀)

**CY** : yo, you got that calc and chem work done?  
  
Jongdae thanked the barista after she hands him his iced americano, she slips a cookie on his bag, “It's on me, stay awake for classes, kid.” He gives her a shy smile, bowing.  
  
**JD** : I just got a free cookie from the barista lady be jealous  
  
**JD** : Yeah i got them done  
  
**CY** : that cookie will be MINE  
  
**CY** : hurry im at the library!!  
  
Chanyeol's sitting outside the library when Jongdae arrived, he jogs towards his friend and gets roughly pulled under Chanyeol's arm. He tries to wriggle away, “Are you gonna copy my work?”  
  
“Just going to compare my work with you.” He shrugs, already taking Jongdae's notebook from his bag. “Kyungsoo won't let me look at his.”  
  
“He thinks you're passing because you're leeching off others.” Jongdae sips from his drink, “Basically, you don't look like you're smart.”  
  
“Wow, thanks a lot for the compliment, Dae.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes, focusing back on the notebooks on his lap.  
  
“You're welcome!”  
  
After thirty minutes of vacant time, they both head to their next class which has a very smart and hot professor that makes Mathematics much more interesting, Kim Minseok. At one point in your life, you probably had one teacher that you had a crush on and that event occured in Jongdae's last year of college. He managed to snag a seat on Mr. Kim's class because of the curiosity about how good he teaches and because Jongdae had once caught Mr. Kim's eyes across the hall, he's struck by how beautiful the man is.  
  
Jongdae didn't know that Chanyeol also got in the class, they met each other at a drinking party through a mutual friend and they got so drunk that everyone chanted that they should do a love shot. Chanyeol had climbed on Jongdae's lap and did the love shot over their shoulders. Then, just like that, they became friends.  
  
They quietly sat down in the third to the last row before Mr. Kim entered the room and everyone stood to greet him. He gave them a small smile before letting them sit back down, he starts off the class by telling them to bring out their worksheets. Jongdae mentally drools at the sight of his professor in a white dress shirt that stretches slightly when he turns his back towards the class, his ass fills the slacks nicely and oh, those _thighs_ —  
  
An elbow knocked Jongdae's own elbow down, “You're literally drooling, bro.”  
  
“I'm not.” Ge hisses but wipes his lips with the back of his hand, frowning when Chanyeol was actually right.  
  
“When are you going to bang him? You've been making waterfalls on our desk ever since the start of the school year.” Chanyeol whispers, crossing his arms. “I mean, I don't blame you because I'd also tap that if I swing that way.”  
  
“He's the hot and untouchable teacher. I won't be surprised if he has the whole campus wrapped around his finger plus—”  
  
“Mr. Kim and Mr. Park, care to share what you both are talking about?” the professor's voice interrupted Jongdae's sentence.  
  
“Sorry, sir. It's just about the assignment.” Jongdae flushes when Mr. Kim made eye contact with him.  
  
“Then, Mr. Park, please do share your answer to number four in front of the class.”  
  
Chanyeol side steps behind Jongdae, smacking the back of his head before he walks towards the blackboard. Jongdae huffs, _dick_ . His friend comes back glaring at him while Jongdae just raises an eyebrow and makes a move to punch his thigh but Mr. Kim clears his throat. He frowns at Chanyeol poking his tongue out at him, they kick at each other's shoes for the rest of the period.  
  
—  
  
The day starts with Jongdae feeling worn out by the excessive amount of projects that had to be done the next week, he's sleep deprived and just wants to be cocooned by his thick blankets as he re-watches the whole Harry Potter series. But right now he's in math class and his eyes are drooping because of how soothing Mr. Kim's voice is, to prevent himself from falling asleep, he admires what his professor is currently wearing.  
  
A loose V-neck dress shirt that shows his sinful collarbones and the same slacks that he always wears, one thing different about him today is there's a thin line of kohl under his eye and his glasses don't hide that. Mr. Kim's hair is also slightly messy with him running his hand through his hair as if he's thinking about other things.  
  
Jongdae sneaks a glance at Chanyeol who's attentively listening before tearing half of his notebook page, writing had been their alternative since Mr. Kim caught them talking and it does good but Jongdae still wants to use his own mouth to diss Chanyeol sometimes.  
  
_Y E O L_  
  
Chanyeol raises an eyebrow before writing on the paper, _YES???_  
  
_prof kim min looks good today_  
  
Chanyeol chuckles quietly, _IKR do u see that exposed skin??? he never showed skin like that b4_  
  
Jongdae bites down his lower lip, _i would gladly accept some good dick while i'm up against the whiteboard :)_  
  
Chanyeol looks at him with wide eyes and tries to hold back his laughter, _well then i would take an f in the next assignment if he lets me watch LMAO_  
  
The shadow looming over Chanyeol didn't register in Jongdae's mind until the professor snatched the paper from Chanyeol, folding it in two while looking at them.  
  
“I guess something is much more interesting than my subject. Thank you both for letting me know.” Mr. Kim tucked the paper in his pocket, “Stay back after class.”  
  
This earns a snicker from a few of their classmates and a smack in the head using a pen from Kyungsoo who's sitting behind them. Jongdae gulps, heart hammering against his chest, he unconsciously grips his notebook until his knuckles turn white. He turns to Chanyeol in alarm while his friend is in distressed mode as he quietly bangs his head on the table. Oh fuck, he's gonna get the lowest marks if Mr. Kim won't let them slide. He's going to fucking fail Math because he wrote down that he wants Mr. Kim to fuck him.  
  
Jongdae can't focus on the numbers, his leg can't stop jiggling under the table and his hands feel numb. Based on Chanyeol biting his nails, it seems like he's scared to death too. This might just be the one way ticket to repeating the semester.  
  
“What did you write?” he whispers, nudging Chanyeol's arm.  
  
“Something that I will regret if Mr. Kim reads it.”  
  
Jongdae twists his own fingers as their classmates slowly filter out of the room, he grabs Chanyeol's wrist for comfort when Mr. Kim gestures for them to come forward. They both freeze at an arm's length near the teacher's table when Mr. Kim opens the folded paper containing their stupid conversation. His face is neutral as his eyes skim over the paper but Jongdae's palms are sweating, he unintentionally inhales sharply when Mr. Kim looks up over his glasses to meet his eyes then Chanyeol's.

  
“I could give you both an easy F with inappropriate behavior.” Jongdae looks down on his feet, reciting prayers in his head. “Would you two like that?”

 

“No, sir.” Chanyeol answers for the both of them.

 

The silence stretches on before Mr. Kim stood up and it startles Jongdae, making him step back, “Good, I wouldn’t want anyone failing my class. So I’ll give you a deal: check all my papers until the end of the school year and I’ll forget this ever happened.”

 

It will only take two months with extra hours and the second semester will end, they won’t see the professor afterwards. He looks at Chanyeol, having a silent conversation before they both nodded at each other.

 

“We’ll do it.”

 

“I’ll see you both tomorrow.” Mr. Kim motions for them to leave.

 

Jongdae couldn’t help but scream as soon as they’re far from the room and out in the deserted hallways, he lunges himself to Chanyeol to tickle him to death when the latter crushed him in a hug. He can’t help but muffle his grumbling on Chanyeol’s sweater, “This is your fault.”

 

“Technically your fault but okay, I wrote something bad too.” Chanyeol laughs, “It feels like highschool again.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“The more you hate, the more you love.”

 

—

 

It’s been a week since they started staying in a classroom to help Mr. Kim, who still gives them unimpressed looks when they call him Mr. Min. He also tests Jongdae’s sanity, leaning a bit too close that will result to Jongdae forgetting what he’s supposed to ask. The frequent touches on Jongdae’s shoulder and what makes everything much harder is when Minseok places his hand on his nape, sometimes massaging gently as he talks.

 

“An hour left.” Chanyeol stretches next to him, sneaking a look at Minseok before whispering. “When will Prof massage my neck too?”

 

“Keep dreaming.” Jongdae whispers back, they get into an intense staring game until Minseok snaps his fingers between them.

 

He just shook his head and sighs before going back to his desk. Chanyeol snickers, “Sorry, boss.”

  
  


Jongdae starts to notice Minseok warming up to Chanyeol after he overheard the conversation, he would linger beside Chanyeol while watching him work. It didn’t amuse Jongdae that Chanyeol seems to be unaffected by it all and even sends smiles to Minseok as if they’re friends now, he mentions this to Chanyeol as they were eating near their dorm, sans the part that he’s not happy about it.

 

“Do you have some kind of inside joke or what?” Jongdae huffs, eating his ramen messily, it happens when he’s angry and hungry at the same time.

 

“Hmm? Nope. He’s actually cool to be around with but of course I still remember that he read our conversation.” Chanyeol side eyes him knowingly, “Why? Are you jealous?”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“You are, your eyebrow is twitching.”

 

“It’s not.”

 

“I’m your best friend and I know everything, Mr. I Am Not Affected.”

 

“You’re not my best friend.”

 

“I’m your only friend.”

 

—

 

After that day, Jongdae swore not to stop liking his professor. It didn’t happen though. Minseok wears breezy clothes that are enough to expose just a bit of skin and his disheveled look with his glasses perched on his nose is hot. He tries not to let his eyes leave Minseok’s face when he’s explaining something to them about the papers but he always ends up getting that unreadable look by Minseok when he gets caught staring at other parts of his body, it never fails to make Jongdae blush that’s for sure.

 

He’s busy multitasking between memorizing formulas for physics, checking midterm papers, and thinking about Minseok when the latter called Chanyeol’s name that made him look up. Chanyeol wordlessly nods at whatever their professor said before walking out of the room with a skip in his step as if he’s asked to buy something that will benefit him, maybe it will or maybe it won’t. Jongdae goes back to inking the papers with red ink, frowning at some answers and slowly going back to his ‘checking zone’ when a small crash made him look up again. He sees Minseok sighing and adjusting his glasses, it’s just then that Jongdae sees how tired his professor is and without saying anything, he scurries to help him pick up the papers and pens scattered on the floor.

 

“I got this, sir.” he gives him a smile before kneeling next to the mess and slapping Minseok’s hands away from it. “You should take a nap or something, it’s not as if Chanyeol and I are gonna make a mistake again on the papers.”

 

Jongdae only hears a hum of acknowledgement while he gathers the papers and placing the colored pens on the holder, he checks the numbering of the papers before giving Minseok a thumbs up, opening his mouth to say something that can reassure the professor but the words die down his throat. Minseok’s head is propped up on his arm and there’s that stare again, Jongdae can’t stop his eyes from wandering down and sucks in his lips when Minseok uncrosses his legs, he dares to look back up and ask, “Sir?”

 

The loud swing of the door made Jongdae jump up to his feet, hands clutching the thick stack of papers as if they would fall again, he doesn’t need to look back to see that it’s Chanyeol so he just places the fallen items on Minseok’s desk before walking back to his own desk. Jongdae’s in the middle of fighting the blush on his cheeks when Chanyeol places a canned drink on his cheek, he glares up at him because Chanyeol’s biting back a smirk, “Shut up.”

 

“I’m not saying anything, Dae. Here, espresso to fry your brain more.”

 

Later that night, Jongdae’s still studying for his physics exam and Chanyeol’s been constantly messing with him like the latter doesn’t have two tests for tomorrow.

 

 **JD** : FUCK OFF GO AND STUDY

 

 **CY** : but i wunna kno what happened

 

 **JD** : Nothin happened

 

 **CY** : that dazed look was saying the opposite

 

 **JD** : Dazed look? What the fuck are you on about? Are u studying English rn?

 

 **CY** : NOO~OOO you were seriously blushing like craaaazy man

 

 **CY** : i looked at prof but he was just normal

 

 **CY** : YOU THOOOOO BEET RED

 

 **JD** : Stfu I was not

 

 **CY** : did you try to succ

 

 **JD** : Chanyeol

 

 **CY** : was the succ not good enough

 

 **JD** : Fuck you I’’m blocking you bye

 

 **CY** : ur nooooo~oot im ur only friend :P

 

***Chanyeol blocked***

 

-

 

Nothing much progressed after that day, Jongdae can finally relax a little because midterm just ended and it’s that time where the whole building calms down for a few days before setting another fire. He takes a quick nap while Minseok’s gone and Chanyeol’s still talking to his other professors. Jongdae wakes up half an hour later when Minseok enters with only a folder in hand and his laptop with the other, he lazily greets him before walking to the front to take whatever Minseok is going to hand him.

 

“How was your tests?” Minseok asks, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

 

“I think I did well.”

 

“I haven’t graded your class’ tests yet, don’t look so relieved.”

 

Jongdae fights the urge to roll his eyes and just smirks, he knows he aced the test.

 

“I just need you to write these things down on the board.”

 

“You’re already giving out a new homework?” he groans, taking the paper from Minseok’s hand.

 

“We don’t have time to waste, Jongdae.”

 

“You’re such an uptight teacher.” He murmurs, keeping his smile to himself.

 

Jongdae used the other half of the whiteboard because of the amount questions and description Minseok is going to bombard them tomorrow, he sighs and starts writing at the top even if his arm is straining, he isn’t that tall. He’s immersed on writing that he almost didn’t notice Minseok behind him, Jongdae tightens his grip on the marker when he spoke, “Be honest with me, Jongdae. Am I being too harsh on you?”

 

“Uh, no. I mean, no sir.” Jongdae clears his throat, “It’s all fine.”

 

“Why do you tense up when I go near you?” his voice sent shivers up Jongdae’s spine and his breath is ghosting on his neck. “Is it because of what you’ve written?”

 

He licks his lips, “No, it's really nothing.”

 

“Okay.” Then the looming figure is gone and Jongdae panics, turning around and made a move to grab Minseok’s arm but the latter is still facing him with his arms crossed, giving Jongdae that look. “What is it, Jongdae?”

 

Jongdae flushes, looking away when Minseok bit his lip, “I, well… I’m not reading the signs wrong, am I?”

 

A gasp escapes him when he’s suddenly pinned on the board with Minseok’s hand cupping his jaw, Jongdae didn’t notice that he’d dropped the marker and his hands are just grazing on his professor’s waist, “Do you really want this?”

 

Jongdae nods once and now he can’t take his eyes off Minseok’s dark eyes that darted down to his own lips, two fingers were placed on his lower lip and he experimentally darts out his tongue, suddenly shy again when Minseok looks directly at him with a small smile playing on his own lips. His breath hitched when the fingers slip past his lips but he immediately sucked without Minseok telling him to, he runs his tongue between the fingers and he wants to grin when it was Minseok’s turn to crack his serious expression. Jongdae might as well milk this moment.

 

He continues to lick around the fingers until Minseok prods further in his mouth so he chokes, hand shooting up to grab Minseok’s wrist but not pulling away. Jongdae takes a deep breath when Minseok withdraws his fingers, “You’re really sure about this?”

 

“Yes, yes. A hundred times.”

 

That’s how Jongdae ends up with his breath fogging the glass and his hands slipping periodically because of how sweaty he is, his pants down on his ankles, and Minseok whispering on his ear while he fucks him with two fingers. Jongdae whines when Minseok stops so he lazily pushes his hips back slower than what the latter was doing a while ago, “Minseok, sir, please.”

 

“You have to work for it… but you’re doing well.”

 

He trembles when Minseok scissors his fingers and brings a hand on his front to slide his hand up Jongdae’s shirt to play with one of his nipples, he reaches for his cock and sighs in relief when Minseok moves his hand faster. Jongdae couldn’t hold himself up because of the sweat making him slide down the board so he leans his back on Minseok’s chest, he arches his back as he comes on his stomach and he bends too much that Minseok has to hold on to him while he comes down from his high.

 

“Shit. I think I made a mess on my shirt.” He shivers when Minseok chuckles.

 

“That good?”

 

“Yeah, but I’d be better if it was your dick.”

 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

 

“I’d gladly give you _head_ , sir. If you catch my drift.”

 

“Shameless.”

 

Minseok isn’t that shitty teacher that would let Jongdae clean up after himself because goddamn, Minseok is a gentleman despite wrecking him earlier with just two fingers, he wipes down Jongdae’s backside and gave him a spare shirt. Jongdae grins at him the whole time until Minseok gives him a glare and tells him to go back to his seat, he happily obliges, patting his stomach because he’s now in a happy mood but he’s hungry.

 

He tries not to make it obvious when Chanyeol arrived a few minutes later but his friend is already looking at him suspiciously, Jongdae pokes out his tongue and Chanyeol throws a crumpled paper at him, ‘ _childish_ ’ he mouths at him.

 

‘ _Whatever_ ’ Chanyeol gives him a peace sign before Minseok stood up to instruct them.

 

Jongdae bites back a smile because Minseok looks rumpled, his dress shirt is slightly wrinkled and he has a jacket tied around his waist because his bulge is probably noticeable. He throws his professor an innocent look when Minseok snaps him out of his daze by calling his name, the latter shakes his head with a smile on his lips.

 

Chanyeol loops his arm around Jongdae’s neck and drags him out of the classroom. “Bye Mr. Kim!”

 

“Let me go!” he clutches on the back of Chanyeol’s shirt, “You’re killing me.”

 

“Tell me what happened.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Jongdae winces when Chanyeol crowds him on the bus, the backrest of the seat digging on his lower back when someone moves past him out of the crowded bus. He glares up at Chanyeol when he chuckles, “I mean, you two seem to be smiling at each other.”

 

“We just settled everything.”

 

“Is that a code for ‘I finally fucked my teacher’?”

 

“N-No.” Jongdae grits his teeth, flushing. “Shut it, your breath smells bad.”

 

Someone snorts and it’s Chanyeol’s turn to blush in embarrassment, he purses his lips and stayed quiet the whole ride.

 

-

 

It’s not always that Jongdae gets alone time with Minseok because there’s Chanyeol and he can’t make time after school because of other commitments on other subjects but when they do have breaks, Minseok indulges him on whatever he wants except when it comes to money. Food can still be debatable. They haven’t done any actual penetration no matter how many times Minseok voiced out his desires and Jongdae begging for it.

 

Chanyeol stays quiet even if his eyes are always questioning, he still makes jokes about Minseok fucking Jongdae’s thirsty ass but nothing more than that. Jongdae had always wondered why his friend doesn’t have an issue about him being gay, Chanyeol reeks straight but he doesn’t make hurtful statements or jokes whenever Jongdae sighs about boys. He doesn’t turn down Jongdae’s cuddle proposals to ‘recharge’ after studying in Chanyeol’s dorm, he asks the latter about this but he only stares and answers: ‘I wonder too.’

 

Jongdae happily trots down the hallway and knocks on Minseok’s room, “Its Kim Jongdae, reporting!”

 

“Just come in.”

 

He bows in greeting, raising an eyebrow at Minseok who’s laid back and watching a drama on his laptop, “Isn’t there any work to be done today?”

 

“Not really except for typing and printing handouts to be given on Friday.”

 

“Giving work on a weekend.” He sighs, dropping his bag on one of the tables. “What time will you be finished on typing so I can print it?”

 

“Kim Jongdae wanting work to be done early is a rare occurrence,” Minseok chuckles before pausing the video and opening up Word, “Come here.”

 

Jongdae’s eyes widened when Minseok pats his thigh to indicate that he wants Jongdae to sit on his lap, he’s already burning up at the thought of being on Minseok’s lap, “Okay.”

 

He slowly sits down on one thigh, legs wedged between Minseok’s legs, “Just type in what I wrote here.”

 

It was all normal until Minseok made him sit properly on him, hand on Jongdae’s thigh and the other on his waist, he starts sweating despite the air conditioning. He keeps on typing and internally cursing Minseok for his handwriting and also on the hand that’s lightly rubbing on his crotch, Jongdae smashed his fingers on the keyboard when Minseok pressed down his hand that made him grind back his professor’s bulge that’s poking his ass.

 

“Sir.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“If you would kindly _stop_ touching me, I’d be finished with this in a few minutes.” He looks over his shoulder with a glare that Minseok only laughed at, “Or you could just outright say ‘fuck the handouts’ and I’d be glad to let you touch me.”

 

“I’m picking neither,” Minseok presses a kiss on his nape, “I’m going to touch you while you do that.”

 

“That’s unfair.” He can’t help but whine.

 

“As well as the rest of the world.”

 

Jongdae shakes his head before continuing, letting out shaky breaths whenever Minseok does things too hard and now pulling down the zipper of his pants. He hurriedly types out the third to the last question before Minseok’s hand wraps around his cock.

 

“You’re not wearing anything underneath,” he hears Minseok click his tongue, “you continue to surprise me by being naughty.”

 

“That sounds directly out of an adult film”.

 

Jongdae endures a few more minutes of Minseok’s petting before he stands up, takes off his jeans and sits back down while facing his professor. He inhales sharply when Minseok continues to jerk him off, he leans his head on the board and grips Minseok’s shoulders.

 

A finger comes later when Jongdae’s practically begging Minseok, teasing his rim and before he can even sink in the first knuckle, Jongdae’s phone starts going off. The latter groans, “Ignore it.”

 

Minseok obliges but the phone continuously rings, he pats Jongdae’s hip, “Take that first.”

 

Jongdae reaches down to take his phone from his pants, too lazy to climb off Minseok’s lap, he groans as he sees Chanyeol’s three missed calls and more than twenty chat messages.

 

 **CY** : HAVING COFFEE WITH BAEKHYUN RN

 

**CY sent a photo**

 

 **CY** : tell prof kim that i’ll be late for a bit, i have his papers

 

 **JD** : K

 

 **CY** : (°0°;;;

 

 **CY** : have fun ;))))

 

“Who was it?”

 

“Just Chanyeol.” he sighs when Minseok goes back to fingering him. “Told me to tell you that he has your papers but he’ll be late.”

 

“Chanyeol, huh.” Minseok adds two more fingers alongside the first one, “What if he caught you like this?

 

Jongdae whimpers, involuntarily clenching around the fingers, “That doesn’t sound okay.”

 

“Then why did you just clench right now? I had a feeling you might like that idea.”

 

“Fuck. Sir, please just—” his words were cut because of the fingers moving faster.

 

“Chanyeol would probably like this, he’ll know how much of a slut you are for your professor’s cock.”

 

Jongdae can only gasp and whine on Minseok’s neck, cock rubbing the cotton of the latter’s shirt as he tries to move away from the fingers because he’s so close already. He doesn’t want to admit how the thought of an audience makes him more turned on.

 

“Minseok, sir, fuck me. _Please_ , I-I’ve been waiting for so long…”

 

“Since you asked so nicely… stand up and face the board.”

 

Jongdae waits, pressing his forehead on the cool surface to calm himself down, this is it. He should’ve offered to suck Minseok off but he’s already impatient, he just doesn’t want to voice it out. The sound of foil being ripped rings in the room and Minseok chuckles when Jongdae wiggles his hips, he jumps at the warm hand on his right cheek, squeezing lightly.

 

“When was the last time?” Minseok groans as he slowly sinks his cock into Jongdae. “You’re tight.”

 

“Months— shit, _god_.”

 

“Is that why you have so much patience instead of dropping to your knees and begging for my dick?”

 

Jongdae shakes when Minseok grinds on him while unhurriedly stroking his leaking cock, “Minseok, please. If I come early…”

 

“So soon?” he teases by giving him quick pumps before squeezing on the base of his dick.

 

“You little shit.”

 

Minseok finally starts moving, slowly pulling out then punching the air out of Jongdae’s lungs with a hard thrust, gripping his hips when Jongdae tries to fuck himself back. It doesn’t take long before Minseok starts to properly fuck him, it burns slightly but that doesn’t mean it hurts, Jongdae likes it.

 

“Oh— _oh_ , there. Fuck, Minseok harder, please.”

 

He didn’t expect to be pounded so hard his body stuck on the board, the cool surface of it making his dick leak more. The pants directed on his ear made him shiver and he jerked when Minseok growled, Jongdae yelps when he feels his leg being raised up, it’s straining him but the pleasure made it tolerable.

 

Jongdae tries to muffle his moans but Minseok lifts his jaw with a hand, fingers wrapping on his neck, he tilts his head back and bites his lower lip.

 

“Aren’t you quite a flexible little thing.”

 

Minseok’s hitting him just right and he can already feel his orgasm building up, Jongdae mewls this concern, leg shaking in effort to hold himself up. He doesn’t notice the door opening until Minseok stopped moving, he straightens up in shock, face paling as Chanyeol’s jaw drops.

 

Jongdae unfreezes and his face immediately burns in shame but his dick twitches, he hates it, hates having his body react first. He whimpers, turning his face away from the door.

 

“Chanyeol, how nice of you to join us.”

 

“I-I sir, what. I…” he stumbles over his words, “So so sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

 

“Sit down.”

 

“Sir.” Jongdae begs quietly, breath catching his throat when Minseok responds with a grind on his ass.

 

“Sit down, Chanyeol. This is what I called you for.” Minseok runs a hand through Jongdae’s hair, “I’m just fulfilling what you wrote on that paper.”

 

The silence stretches on but Jongdae remains hard, Minseok has been idly touching him since he ordered Chanyeol to ait his ass down, he squirms impatiently because he just wants to come even if Chanyeol’s there.

 

“Good boy.” he hears Minseok say with a pleased hum, “You can touch yourself if you want, I won’t take that away from you.”

 

Jongdae’s jaw dropped as soon as Minseok starts snapping his hips again after reapplying lube, he can’t stop the moans and whines tumbling from his lips. His knees knocked together when he feel the familiar twist in his stomach, “Sir, I’m gonna come.”

 

Minseok wraps an arm around his middle and the other jerking his cock, “Tell me how good it feels, Jongdae.”

 

“Fuck, f-feels really good— god I’m—” his words were cut off by his high pitched moan, body giving up but Minseok holds him close to his chest.

 

Jongdae follows where Minseok leads him, he leans his forearms on the table while still catching his breath, looking over his shoulder to see Minseok jerking himself off and coming over his ass, he wiggles his ass just to tease and Minseok slaps his right cheek.

 

He almost forgot about Chanyeol when Minseok calls him over, Jongdae blinks owlishly before flushing when he catches a glimpse of Chanyeol’s hard cock.

 

“Come on his face.”

 

Chanyeol splutters and Jongdae wants to kick Minseok’s jewels.

 

Jongdae looks up at his friend’s face, nodding when Chanyeol hesitantly touches himself, if he doesn’t get an A+ in this class for this- he’ll actually kill Minseok. He closes his eyes to block out the sight of his possibly ex-friend, only hearing the sound of Chanyeol’s heavy breathing and the slick sound of him jacking off.

 

He feels a wave of arousal when Chanyeol moans softly, opening his eyes and mouth just in time for Chanyeol to release on his face. Jongdae pokes his tongue out to catch the come but most of it was on his face, his hole flutters around nothing when he licks his lips and tasted Chanyeol’s come.

 

A hand runs through his hair and he immediately leans into it, feeling tired even if his dick is half-mast already. Minseok wipes him down when Chanyeol came back from the bathroom with tissues that are damp with water.

 

Minseok dismisses them like normal after taking a stack of handouts from Chanyeol. Jongdae peeked at it and it was the one he was typing earlier, he slaps Minseok’s ass before running out of the room.

 

The ride on the way home was quiet, Jongdae doesn’t want to talk and Chanyeol kept his mouth shut even if Jongdae caught him opening his mouth a couple of times. Before they part, Chanyeol takes his wrist and squeezes lightly before walking away.

 

Jongdae flushes but breathes in the cold air.

 

—


	2. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should probably not do things like this again because my writing style changed throughout the year, it just feels like that always whenever i write though SO I AM SO SORRY EHXDHJDHS anyway, have a happy new year ;Δ;

Chanyeol is very, very confused and slightly scared.

 

He never intended to walk in on his friend having a sexcapade with their professor, he should’ve firmly said no instead of dumbfoundedly followed Minseok’s orders. The worst part of it is that he was turned on at the sight, he wasn’t definitely a voyeur nor it passed his mind, and also blowing his load on Jongdae’s face.

 

Now lying in bed, Chanyeol’s on his front and suffocating himself with his pillow. He cries out loud whenever he remembers what happened until his throat felt raw, Chanyeol doesn’t know how to face Jongdae but he wills himself to sleep and stress about it tomorrow.

 

—

 

He didn’t fall asleep.

 

Chanyeol sluggishly showered and went to the common room’s to buy cheap coffee from the machine before heading to uni. He tries to not look and feel like a zombie so he jogged the whole ground floor, only stopping when Jongdae texted him.

 

JD: Let’s go get breakfast

 

CY: … only if it’s on you :3

 

JD: K

 

CY: :c

 

JD: `×`

 

Jongdae looked at him with curiosity while Chanyeol tries to regulate his breathing because he ran to the store and also because Jongdae looks good in that lip gloss. It’s shiny, pink, kissable—

 

“Why are you sweating? Did you run all the way here?”

 

“You know I love free food.”

 

He wipes his sweat on the back of his hand when Jongdae pulls out a handkerchief from the pocket of his hoodie, handing it to Chanyeol, “You’re a child.”

 

Chanyeol pokes out his tongue on him that Jongdae tried to catch with his fingers. They settled for eating while talking about what they want to do on summer, of course they won’t see each other and Chanyeol can’t help but feel a bit disappointed because Jongdae already has plans. Minseok is probably going to whisk him away for some amazing road trip that’s full of amazing sex.

 

He can’t help but frown when Jongdae answers the call with a small 'Minseok?’ coming from his pink lips. Chanyeol crosses his arms over his chest, watching Jongdae smile then nod a few times before hanging up the phone. He rolls his eyes when Jongdae looks up at him, “Was that Prof Kim?”

 

“Yeah… do you hate him or what?”

 

Chanyeol just shook his head, “I suddenly have something to do, I’ll see you later.”

 

He didn’t catch the look on Jongdae’s face, a mixture of scared and insecure.

 

—

 

Chanyeol mulls it over chicken and beer with Baekhyun, he stares longingly at the empty shot glass while Baekhyun keeps on eating- already taking the leg from Chanyeol’s plate.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

 

He sighs heavily, shaking his head.

 

“Come on, tell me. You’re really quiet today.”

 

“Nothing. It’s just…” Chanyeol makes a pained sound, “Jongdae.”

 

Baekhyun chokes on his food, “Oh.”

 

“I hate seeing him all smiley and soft, he smiles down at his phone every time he’s with me. Why does he do that?” he takes another shot, “I want to stop having to feel like rocks are piling up my chest, cotton balls on my throat, and anger.”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t notice himself crying until Baekhyun slaps a lot of tissues on his face, he blows his nose on one, and takes the whole beer bottle. He drinks it all in one go, but he still feels unsettled and empty despite the liquid filling his belly.

 

“Hey, Chanyeol. My man. Snap out of it and listen to me.” Baekhyun snaps his fingers in front of him.

 

He looks up while wiping his tears away, “Wha’dyou want?”

 

“You gotta work out what’s wrong with yourself first before you hate other people.” He leans against Baekhyun when the latter moves his seat next to him. “Tell me more about what you feel, Doctor Byun will heal you.”

  
  
  


Chanyeol wakes up the next day with his head pounding, cursing Baekhyun and his chicken while trying to search for his phone. He blinks blearily at the texts from Baekhyun.

 

Doc Byun: talk to jongdae you ass

 

Doc Byun: you figured everything out yesterday, i hope you remember

 

Doc Byun: oh and you kissed me

 

Doc Byun: *tongue emoji*

 

CY: ?!?????!!!!!!

  
  


JD: Yeol??

 

JD: Are u ok

 

JD: Oh nvm baekhyun msgd me

 

JD: I’ll be there in 20

  
  
  


Chanyeol doesn’t have time to process everything when a familiar series of knocks came from his door, he runs a hand over his face before walking slowly until he reaches the doorknob. He slumps on the doorframe, smiling at Jongdae who scowls at him and his state, “'lo”

 

“Go sit or lie down the bed.”

 

“Yes mom.”

 

He closes his eyes as soon as his back met the bedsheets, hearing Jongdae’s movement around his dorm. He squints just to find Jongdae taking off his jeans, Chanyeol opens his mouth to yell but he chokes on nothing instead. Jongdae shoots him an amused smile, folding his pants and setting them down, he pulls out a bowl of soup from the plastic that he was carrying.

 

“Sit up.”

 

Chanyeol fights the urge to look at Jongdae’s thighs that were only clad with boxers, taking the bowl from his hands and immediately taking a sip even if it burns his tongue. He flushes when Jongdae laughs after he hisses at the burn, “Thanks.”

 

“No problem.” Jongdae points at the plastic bag, “There are more food in here, solid ones if you want.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Jongdae brings him water after he finished his soup, Chanyeol thanked him again before chugging down the whole bottle, “Why are you here? Did Baekhyun pay you?”

 

“I’m hurt.” his friend places a hand over his chest, “I just wanted to keep you in one piece.”

 

They share a beat of silence, Chanyeol staring at the outline of his own foot and taking deep breaths, somehow a bad idea when Jongdae wears this cologne that makes Chanyeol want to sniff him out.

 

“Do you hate me?”

 

Chanyeol’s head snapped up, only meeting half of Jongdae’s face, “I don’t… why do you ask?”

 

“That day when we had brunch, you just left so I thought you’re starting to hate me.” Jongdae steals a glance at him, “It just felt that way because you look disgusted after I—”

 

“No!” Chanyeol hides half of his face with the blanket, “I mean, no it’s not that. I didn’t know I was making that face.”

 

“Oh, good.” Jongdae sighs in relief, smiling brightly. “I thought maybe I was making you uncomfortable with me being… gay. Especially that one time.”

 

Chanyeol was never bothered by Jongdae’s gender because he’s someone that endures all of Chanyeol’s whining and teasing, Baekhyun was never the type to have patience as much as Jongdae even if they were friends since high school.

 

He sits up properly and placed his hands heavily on Jongdae’s shoulders, “Kim Jongdae. I would never ever want to lose you because of who you are.”

 

They stared at each other for a few moments until Chanyeol becomes self conscious as Jongdae’s grin slowly widens, “That’s the sappiest thing I’ve ever heard from you, Yeol.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Albeit reluctantly, Chanyeol let Jongdae climb on his bed to cuddle. As much as he wants to be the big spoon, he doesn’t want to risk popping an awkward boner when he wakes up so he lets Jongdae hug him from behind. Jongdae being big spoon proves to be hard for Chanyeol to calm his racing heart, his friend had to squeeze closer to him when he can’t stop squirming, “Stop moving, dammit.”

 

“Sorry.” He whispers, going rigid.

 

“You can go back to sleep if you want, I’m just here to assure myself that we’re fine.”

 

“We are fine.”

 

“It’s an excuse. I just wanted to take some heat from you because it was windy outside.”

  
  
  


Chanyeol woke up with Jongdae watching something on his laptop, back against the wall and massaging Chanyeol’s ankle that’s resting on his knee. He pokes his big toe on Jongdae’s thigh to get his attention, “Hey.”

 

“Yo, it’s only 1 in the afternoon.”

 

“Only? I should be halfway done with my research at this time.” Chanyeol groans, “What are you watching?”

 

Jongdae lies down beside him to show the screen, the keyboard digging on his stomach but he doesn’t seem to mind. Their heads touching while Chanyeol makes sense of the Netflix series that Jongdae’s watching, he subtly breathes in the latter’s cologne and sweat.

 

“I didn’t drink without you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You’re sniffing me, doggo.” Jongdae rubs Chanyeol’s tummy, cooing.

 

“Fuck off.” Chanyeol shoves him lightly but Jongdae still makes a scene out of it, pretending to be hurt.

 

“Good dogs don’t push, Yeollie.”

 

Chanyeol snaps his teeth at him, making them both laugh.

 

—

 

The sun is setting when Chanyeol finally finished his last project for Minseok, he massages his temples before shuffling towards the front where Minseok’s napping.

 

“Sir.”

 

Minseok sits properly, sighing, “Thank you, Chanyeol.”

 

“I should be thanking you.” he purses his lips after a second, “Maybe.”

 

The professor raises an eyebrow before looking for Chanyeol’s folder in his desk, “Any plans for summer?”

 

“Going back home. How about you, sir?”

 

“Taking anyone with you?” 

 

Chanyeol chose to ignore Minseok avoiding his question, “No one, why?

 

“You should take Jongdae.” he sets down the folders to look up at Chanyeol who let out a confused hum. “You know, I’ve watched you two for the past weeks just to make sure you’re both okay. And I stopped contacting Jongdae after, well, you.”

 

“Me? Why me?”

 

“You’re not so subtle as you think you are.” Chanyeol fights the blush on his cheeks. “I’m not blind, kid. You like Jongdae.”

 

“No, I don’t.” he frowns.

 

“Could’ve fooled me.” Minseok waves him off and calls out before Chanyeol exists the room, “Take Jongdae with you.”

  
  
  


*Kim Minseok made a group chat*

 

Minseok: You big dumb shits

 

CY: proF#FFF!?!?

 

JD: What now???¿?/

 

Minseok: Enjoy your break, kiddos

 

JD: You say that as if you’re 50 yrsold

 

Minseok: I still have twenty more years :S

 

CY: -0- should i even be here

 

*Kim Minseok left*

 

JD: Uhhh

 

*Park Chanyeol left*

 

JD: ?????¿???

 

—

 

The sun is still yet to rise but Chanyeol’s sitting inside his car, his leg jiggling up and down as he stares at his phone, periodically showing a black screen before it flashes a contact number.

 

Dae (`3`)

 

“What am I doing?” he whisper-shouts, absentmindedly thumbing the screen of his phone.

 

Chanyeol looks down when he hears a low ringing sound, yelping when it displays 'Calling Dae (`3`)...’ and he panics instead of dropping the call, “Oh fuck, ohfuckfuckfucksh—”

 

“Hello?”

 

“Uh.”

 

“Chanyeol? It’s… three in the morning,” he puts his phone on speaker mode, hearing sheets being jostled. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, uh, everything’s completely fine.”

 

“You’re not convincing. Do you wanna talk?”

 

Chanyeol shifts on his seat, drumming his fingers on the dashboard a few times before blurting out, “I’m outside of your apartment.”

 

Jongdae was silent on the other line for a beat before he croaked, “What? What are you doing? Are you really okay? I’m coming down.”

 

Before Chanyeol can speak up, the line was dead, he groans and bumps his head on the steering wheel, sarcastically congratulating himself internally. He watches as Jongdae comes out of the building with pajamas and a cardigan around him, unlocking the doors to let him in, Jongdae turns to look at him worriedly.

 

“Did you discover that you have some incurable disease and want to say goodbye to me before you isolate you—”

 

“Nothing’s wrong, I swear!”

 

Jongdae gives him a look before deflating, “Then tell me why you’re here.” 

 

“It’s stupid.”

 

“Everything coming from your mouth is.”

 

“I was gonna ask you if you want to go somewhere. Just, anywhere.” Chanyeol sighs, promptly ignoring the last comment. “It’s really stupid, you see.”

 

He looks up when Jongdae pats his shoulder, “Wait here. Give me ten or fifteen.”

 

Jongdae comes back shoving a duffle bag in the backseat before he climbing in the passenger seat, “You won’t mind driving me home, right?”

 

“N-No problem. We have to go to the convenience store first though.”

  
  
  


The sun was rising when Chanyeol stopped at a gas station, having forgotten to refuel before he went to Jongdae’s apartment because he didn’t expect the latter to come with him. Jongdae’s still sleeping with his head resting back and the light hitting the side of his face would make a good photograph, Chanyeol pulls out his phone and snapped a picture before staring at his friend’s peaceful face again.

 

He came back from the restroom to see Jongdae out of the car and stretching his arms above his head, he leans his forehead on Chanyeol’s chest when he nears.

 

“Gotta pee.” he mumbles against the shirt.

 

Chanyeol pushes down the urge to pull him closer and bury a hand on Jongdae’s messy hair, “Okay, hurry.”

 

Jongdae’s back wearing a smile and a plastic bag, he throws a popsicle on Chanyeol’s lap, “Breakfast is served.”

 

“Sweets for breakfast? Why am I not surprised…” he sighs with a smile edging his lips, “My throat will hurt if I eat this.”

 

“You’ll regret it.” Jongdae sing-songs, waving his cone slightly.

 

“Nah, just take it.”

 

“Okay. You get this healthy sandwich anyway.”

 

Chanyeol started driving again while eating the wheat sandwich, there are only a few cars at this time and some of them are driving past, so he looks at Jongdae from the side of his eyes.

 

Jongdae’s already on the blue popsicle and oh— Chanyeol chokes on his food, forcing his eyes to focus on the road instead of how Jongdae slid in the whole popsicle in his mouth. He hears Jongdae chuckle next to him, fueling him to blush more and put the whole sandwich in his mouth.

 

They made a few stops here and there to eat at different fast food chains because Jongdae keeps on searching them up as they go. Chanyeol can barely breathe after eating a lot of calamari but they’re walking next to a river with fairy lights decorating nearby small huts, probably children’s.

 

“I didn’t notice that we’ve stopped at almost every city we passed by. The sun’s setting pretty fast.” Jongdae points at the little sunlight peaking between the houses and building, bringing his hand down when it disappeared completely. “Should we stay here until tomorrow?”

 

“Why not?” He shrugs.

 

Turns out, as Chanyeol hoped expected, there’s only one room available because of a festival nearby. They took it for the cheap price and it’s not like they haven’t shared a bed before, Chanyeol sighed in relief at the sight of a big bed and four pillows, immediately lying down at the edge.

 

“So, do you wanna be little spoon or big spoon?” Jongdae claps, teasing smile on his face.

 

“N-No one’s spooning anyone!”

 

“Aww, but where’s the fun in that?” he pouts, “Then I volunteer as big spoon!”

 

Chanyeol just shook his head and rolled his eyes even if he’s not completely against the idea of Jongdae’s body on him in any way he can. He lets Jongdae take the remote from him before showering first.

 

Despite the cheap price of the room, they have a complete set of toiletries and Chanyeol is more than happy to use the whole body wash even if Jongdae might whine at him later.

 

Jongdae did whine at him.

  
  
  


Finally settled under the blankets, Chanyeol closes his eyes to take his well rested sleep after more than fifteen hours but finds himself simply listening to his friend’s breathing. He, then, remembers Jongdae and that popsicle that turned his tongue blue afterwards.

 

He might not have watched the whole thing but his mind can make a picture for him, Jongdae sucking the popsicle with his cheeks hollowed and eyelids fluttering closed.

 

Jongdae moving his head up and down, coming up to lick at the tip and the dribble at the corner of his lips. A very, very, lewd picture. Enough to make Chanyeol automatically hump the bed, he flushes in shame and stops, listening to Jongdae’s breathing again. It was slow, in contrast to Chanyeol’s mind where he’s sometimes panting, and with a shaky voice he calls, Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol can’t help it, sliding a wet hand under his basketball shorts and wrapping it around his already aching cock. He just has to rub one off and he’ll be fine the next few days, weeks even. Muffling his held back noises on the pillow on his cheek, he thinks about a tongue on his navel that travels down to his dick and sucking the tip teasingly.

 

He bites the inside of his cheek, it’s not enough but he doesn’t cease jerking off, Chanyeol lies on his back and pulls down the shorts to his thighs. He imagines a certain mouth on his dick, only licking while he watches Chanyeol touch himself.

 

Chanyeol, fuck, so close. he would moan in Chanyeol’s ear, come for me.

 

And he comes with a loud exhale, catching most of it on his hand while the rest are smeared in his shorts. Chanyeol carefully takes his hand out and stood up to wash his hands, he comes back to bed with a sigh, relaxed and falling asleep.

 

—

 

In just a few more hours, they’ll reach Jongdae’s hometown and Chanyeol’s ready to stretch his muscles again. They only had cup noodles and sausages for breakfast because both are still feeling quite fat from the day before.

 

He’s yawning on his palm when Jongdae spoke up after a song finished from his playlist, “I heard you yesterday, you know.”

 

Chanyeol coughs, “What?”

 

“You weren’t really quiet and you were moving too much.”

 

“S-Sorry?”

 

“It’s normal, no need to apologize.” Jongdae waves his hand, “You’ve seen me in a more obscene position.”

 

Shame and arousal are weighing themselves on his mind, but his body, sadly, reacts stronger and ignores all the reasons why he shouldn’t think about that moment again. Chanyeol sneaks a glance at Jongdae to gauge his reaction, the light from his phone illuminates his reddening cheeks and Chanyeol immediately shuts down the lewd thoughts.

 

“I’m really sorry, back then.” he whispers.

 

He listens to Jongdae’s soft laugh before he feels his cheek being pinched, “Stop being so stubborn, it’s all fine.”

 

Chanyeol swats his hand away, pouting and cradling his cheek with his right hand, “You didn’t have to use violence.”

 

“I figured that’s the only way to make you listen to me.” Jongdae pokes his tongue out.

  
  
  


An hour later, Jongdae sighs heavily beside him after locking his phone and probably not defeating his high score, “I’m bored.”

 

“Go eat something.”

 

Chanyeol jolts when Jongdae moves to reach for the plastic bags in the backseat, Jongdae’s butt is literally wiggling over the hand rest, making Chanyeol clear his throat and force himself to look straight.

 

There was only the aux and Jongdae’s eating noises filling the car until the latter sighs again, patting his yogurt filled stomach, “Still bored.”

 

“Just take a nap, please. Stop bothering me.”

 

“But I’m not tired.” he whines.

 

Gods, it’s Chanyeol’s turn to sigh but only on the inside because he doesn’t want to talk and urge Jongdae to chat with him, which is rude but Chanyeol just doesn’t feel like it.

 

They share a long silence with Jongdae just swiping on his gallery and Chanyeol distractedly thinking about how he would greet Jongdae’s parents. He’s at the part where Jongdae’s brother might be there and he knows everything about Jongdae, that means he might be wary of Chanyeol.

 

He slips out of his thoughts when a hand softly lands on his thigh, finger tapping to the beat of the song, he glanced at Jongdae who’s looking out the window. Chanyeol lets it comfort him alongside the silence and low music coming from the radio. It doesn’t last long though.

 

Chanyeol tensed up for a second when Jongdae squeezed his thigh gently before tapping again, he squirms to try and make the hand move a bit farther away from his crotch but it just climbed up. He subtly takes a deep breath, focus and don’t crash the car.

 

Jongdae continues to torture him by doing that for two minutes into the new song, then Jongdae’s pinky taps on his inner thigh, Chanyeol wanted to squeeze his thighs together but it easily falls open. He blushes when the fingers busy themselves in the seam of his pants, tips tickling near his semi hard dick.

 

“Jongdae.” he grits out after almost moaning.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Please just…”  _ Stop? Continue? _ Chanyeol’s beyond confused.

 

It was Jongdae who decided for him then, palming him through two layers of clothing. Chanyeol bucks his hips when he pressed down hard and it still wasn’t enough just like last night, why is his dick so greedy?

 

“Look straight ahead, okay? I don’t want to die with my hand in your pants, not a good headline feature.”

 

Chanyeol's belt was unbuckled, pants unzipped in a record of time, he inhaled sharply when Jongdae’s fingers pulled his dick out of the confinements.

 

A pad of finger pokes where Chanyeol’s already leaking, he shudders in response, and was given a gentle squeeze before slowly moving his hand. Chanyeol hates that he’s already weak just by Jongdae, his friend, jerking him off.

 

The world is out to get Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol didn’t notice that they’re accelerating until Jongdae slaps his chest, he startles and almost hit the brakes, “You’re really gonna get us killed, Dae.”

 

“I got you, just keep your eyes on the road, baby.”

  
  
  


If Chanyeol wasn’t a good multitasker, they would’ve really skidded off the road and died and Jongdae was utterly distracting too. He wasn’t just simply giving him a brojob but also a big of a tease, it made Chanyeol flush in embarrassment and annoyance but he mostly can’t bring himself to bark out something that would make Jongdae stop teasing him. He didn’t have the courage to ask if he wanted to return the favor because Jongdae has a decent outline of his boner pressing on his thigh and the latter didn’t seem to mind, just kept his hand on Chanyeol’s thigh (Chanyeol tries not to think too much about it or how his hand naturally falls on top of Jongdae's smaller one. Jongdae doesn’t pull away either.).

 

Chanyeol was hesitant to come with Jongdae to meet his family but the latter held him close by the hip while they walk up the front porch, a Shiba Inu started barking from its place on the floor and Jongdae immediately scooped him up in his arms.

 

“Hi there little buddy! Did you miss me? I missed you too!” Jongdae turns to Chanyeol to show him the dog, “This is Chen, our family dog.”

 

Chanyeol leans down to coo at Chen who wiggles on his owner’s arms to lick his chin, he pulls back laughing and wiping off the spit, “He looks like he might combust from excitement.”

 

“It’s been years since I last visited and a new face is always welcome to him.” Jongdae lets Chanyeol hold the dog in his arms who still couldn’t contain his excitement. Chanyeol watches in awe when the door opened to reveal a woman that has Jongdae’s eyes, crinkling when she laid eyes on the latter before they hugged.

 

“You didn’t tell me you were coming home! I prepared just in case but I didn’t expect you to bring a guest.” she directed her attention to Chanyeol who immediately let go of the dog when she made a motion for him to come closer.

 

“This is Chanyeol, my—”

 

“You’re part of the family now.” she pulls him in a tight hug, “I’m glad you’re keeping Jongdae in check.”

 

“Ah, it’s nothing.”

 

“How long have you been dating?’

 

The two of them spluttered and Jongdae came through to explain, “Chanyeol’s one of my friends from college, he just drove me here.”

 

“Oh. He can stay though.” Chanyeol smiles hesitantly at her when she looks at him, “You can stay whenever you want to.”

 

Okay, he can push back a little from his own schedule just to be kind to Jongdae’s mother and maybe learn more about Jongdae in the process.

 

Later that day, Mr. Kim comes home and also greets Chanyeol with a hug. People at this household are all welcoming except their cat, Claws, who you’d already figure out her attitude just from that.

  
  
  


Jongdae doesn’t tour him in their town but takes him to the lake where there’s a farm at the other side which meant there are a lot of ducks flocking at their feet when they tried feeding a few, Chanyeol almost got bitten when he tries to reach for a chunk of bread. He takes the rest of their bread and throws it to the ducks before pulling Jongdae’s wrist, running away from the chaos.

 

“The farmer wouldn’t like it if he knew we fed them too much.” Jongdae huffs out a laugh, looping his arm on Chanyeol’s left one.

 

“They were scary!”

 

“I never seen ducks that many since my childhood.” he shook his head, “Now come on, this wouldn’t be a real town if there’s no ice cream shop that serves the best choco mint you’ll ever have in the whole world!”

 

“I don’t really like mint.” Chanyeol grimaces at the thought of eating toothpaste.

 

Jongdae stops, dropping their linked arms, then looks at Chanyeol straight in the eyes.

 

“We’re not friends anymore.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Chanyeol tries to placate Jongdae who kept pouting all the way to the ice cream shop. He buys him another scoop of chocolate mint just to get Jongdae talk to him again without being sarcastic.

  
  
  


They quietly prepared for bed, Chanyeol’s lying down on a mattress beside Jongdae’s bed while he waits for the other, he kind of hoped that he’d be on the bed but this isn’t so bad. Literally just a sleepover except he’s wearing spare clothes from Jongdae’s older brother who has the same build as him. He sends a text to his mother that he’ll be home in a couple of days before Jongdae entered the room, “Hey, wanna watch a movie before we sleep?”

 

So they ended up on the mattress because it fits better for both of them, Chanyeol only has half of his attention on the movie and instead on the stable pounding of Jongdae’s heart on his right ear. He had slid down halfway through the movie and Jongdae’s arm settled on his shoulder to pull him closer, Chanyeol wouldn’t say no to a little cuddling.

 

“Your family’s nice.” he spoke a bit later, shifting to rest his head on Jongdae’s shoulder instead.

 

“Thanks. Bet yours are too.”

 

“Wanna come with when I go?”

 

Jongdae was quiet for a few moments and Chanyeol was ready to say it was a joke or something but he felt fingers threading on his hair at the side if his head, “Can I?”

 

“Why not?” he looks up to see Jongdae looking away, “They’ll love you.”

 

Jongdae laughs, “Everyone loves me.”

 

“That’s true.” Chanyeol thought I’d be harmless but he blushes as soon as it slipped out of his mouth. He tries to ignore the way Jongdae’s looking at him, returns his own eyes back to the movie.

 

He listened to Jongdae’s breathing while things run through his mind. Of course he likes Jongdae as a friend, heck, he would fight anyone who would dare hurt him even the slightest. But when it comes to the word ‘love’, maybe it’s a little different. More icky stuff, dates, and kisses. Oh yes, Chanyeol would like a taste of sunshine right at the curve of Jongdae’s lips.

 

—

 

Both of the Kims went out to have a lunch date the next day, Jongdae informed him that they’ll be back after the sun sets but he doesn’t really know where they go. So Chanyeol took the time to relax on a foldable chair in the backyard while he watches Chen run around and sniff the planted flowers, he dozes off until Jongdae wakes him up to eat lunch. He hasn’t thought much about what had him sleeping after the sun started to rise, just blatantly ogling at Jongdae but averts his eyes whenever the latter looks back at him (which is more frequent than he’d expect).

 

Jongdae pulls him outside so they could buy food for the animals and Chanyeol did not expect seeing a bunch of huskies in the counter next to the owner when they checked out, he had permission to pet them and they seemed okay with it, going as far as trying to climb Chanyeol’s lap.

 

They stopped by the bakery to buy some bread while Chanyeol slipped in a few cookies to Jongdae’s own plastic. 

 

He starts thinking about it again when they’re sitting in the backyard while munching on their snacks, Chanyeol was clearly out of it when he saw crumbs on the side of Jongdae’s mouth and he reached out to wipe it with his thumb, freezing in place for no reason. Then snapped out of it at the feeling of Jongdae’s tongue at the pad of his thumb, licking the crumbs as he would do on his own.

 

“You seem to be more quiet. what’s going on in your little head?” Jongdae asks, stealing the half eaten cookie on Chanyeol’s hand.

 

“Nothing. Just being a little appreciative of things because I have more time to myself.” Chanyeol leans back, sighing. “It feels better like this, letting everything fall into place.”

 

“And you wouldn’t do anything then? Going with the flow?”

 

“It’s better than to risk something that’ll end up to something worse.”

 

“Well, if you could do anything right now to disturb the waters, what would you do?”

 

Chanyeol turns his head to look at Jongdae whose lips are already quirked up in a teasing smile and he couldn’t bring himself to talk so he just kind of stares. Eyes flicking back and forth to Jongdae’s eyes and lips, hoping, maybe, for something. He’s leaning in before he knows it until they’re a breath away, he sees Jongdae’s eyelids flutter close but before he can kiss him, the sound of a car door slamming close broke the spell. Chanyeol slowly backs away, blushing, probably as red as a tomato now but then Jongdae’s chuckling and pulling them inside to greet his parents.

  
  
  


After driving for a few minutes with Jongdae instructing him where to go, they reached the infamous hill where there are other cars nearby, Chanyeol catches one couple daring to sit on the hood of their car despite the cold. He shivers despite the two layers he’s wearing but he immediately climbed on the backseat where Jongdae shares the blanket they bought.

 

“Is this where people go when it’s late at night?”

 

“Either here or in the forest but those are mostly crowded with teenagers.” Jongdae chuckles, “Probably doing some bad stuff.”

 

“Like drugs?”

 

“Hmm, more like cigarettes and alcohol.”

 

The streetlights are littered across the town and Chanyeol can see Jongdae’s house from their spot, he opens his mouth to joke a little but it dies when Jongdae leans his head on his shoulder, sighing.

 

“Thanks for coming with me.”

 

“It’s fine, you’re welcome..”

 

“No, really.” Jongdae pulls back to look at him with that soft smile of his, “Thank you.”

 

Chanyeol would’ve surged forward to kiss him in another world but Jongdae’s already kissing the side of his mouth, he makes a surprised but annoyed sound that made Jongdae pull away to laugh but Chanyeol chased him and finally kissed him on the lips. He doesn’t let up because Jongdae’s slipping his fingers through his hair and just moves closer, Chanyeol couldn’t help but moan shakily when Jongdae breaks the kiss just to nibble his bottom lip.

 

It doesn’t get any farther than that, Chanyeol didn’t feel the need to let his hands wander, just holding Jongdae close to his own body was enough. They lean on their sides, waiting for their laboured breathing to subside, Chanyeol can’t help but still peck Jongdae’s lips until the other pushes him away with a laugh.

 

“I was waiting for you to make the first move but I don’t know if you really like me and I should’ve let you sort out your feelings— if you had one, for me, y’know and…” Jongdae looks down at their hands, “I was being impatient.”

 

“No, fuck, Jongdae. You know I suck at these things.” Chanyeol squeezes his hands, “I’ve been thinking a lot and I think I was waiting for some sign… I’m glad you’re impatient.”

 

“You’re just saying that, I bet you’re freaking out inside.”

 

Chanyeol pauses just to think about it, “Oh, maybe a little bit. You know I haven’t really thought about myself but you’re the only one in my interest right now.”

 

“That is different from what you usually say it’s a bit weird.” 

 

“I know, it’s disgusting.” Chanyeol winces but pecks Jongdae’s cheek, “Gotta get used to it, I guess.”

 

Jongdae might not have tasted like sunshine but his smile is a good contender to Chanyeol’s next interest, maybe make Jongdae laugh more.

 

—

 

“So, you really have no interest in Minseok?”

 

“No, Yeol. It’s been a whole year and I’ve only been with you during that time.”

 

“But you’re friends!”

 

“Yeah, like you’re friends with Baekhyun who, I still remember, called me and told me that you kissed him just to get me jealous.”

 

“The fuck.”

 

“Chanyeol!” his mom comes from the kitchen, holding a big spoon. “Don’t curse around the baby.”

 

Chanyeol apologizes but gets a pinch on his arm when she came to take Yura’s baby from his arms, he rubs the area while pouting.

 

“That’s your fault for trying to be cute.” Jongdae whispers, poking his tongue out.

 

“I was not!” Chanyeol hisses before launching himself on top of Jongdae and starts tickling his sides.

  
  
  


Although they’re spending their first year as a couple in Chanyeol’s hometown while his whole family is at home, that doesn’t mean Chanyeol wouldn’t try to get his hand or mouth on Jongdae.

 

It was a big risk when Jongdae tried to blow him underneath the covers at night because Yura had knocked on his door and hissed at him to keep it down. Chanyeol ended up muffling his moans on a pillow, drooling on it, then leaving a stain on his blanket because Jongdae didn’t want to swallow.

 

So they drove at night and went to a deserted spot where Chanyeol knows no one will probably kill them nor interrupt them just to get some quality time with Jongdae. It was hard not to ravish Jongdae the whole time because he’s so good with kids and he makes Chanyeol’s mom laugh until she’s crying and Chanyeol wants to cry because Jongdae is just plainly charming and attractive.

 

Being with Jongdae in the backseat always brings him back to the first time they kissed and it never fails to be bought up by Chanyeol even now that he’s balls deep in Jongdae. And Jongdae knows somehow, smiling and cupping the back of Chanyeol’s neck to pull him down for a kiss, “You’re thinking about it again.”

 

“How could I not?” Chanyeol slows his thrusts, just idly grinding on his boyfriend. “You looked beautiful even with your hideous hair back then, with the short bangs and all.”

 

“Thanks.” Jongdae tries to reply sarcastically but Chanyeol decides to break that by deciding to give a hard thrust that made Jongdae’s head throw back.

 

Then there were no more words shared until they’ve both came and Chanyeol trying to crush Jongdae under him just to annoy him, he wipes them both down with a wet towel before disposing it in the plastic bag they bought. Chanyeol sits up while Jongdae just smiles up at him, “I could’ve used a little help.”

 

“Nah, you’re good.” Jongdae sits up too and bops his nose.

 

“I was asking for a thank you but that too is okay I guess…” he turns around to look for his clothes but lingers just because he wants to be praised and Jongdae always does.

 

What he doesn’t expect is to be pulled halfway onto Jongdae’s lap and a hand gripping and squeezing one of his ass cheeks, “You’re cute and you know I’ll fall for it.”

 

Chanyeol grins, “Because…?”

 

“I love you.” Jongdae rolls his eyes, nudging their noses.

 

“Love you too!” And then he’s suffocating Jongdae with his weight and kisses again, not that they’re both bothered by it.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [fan acc](http://twitter.com/chansoothighs) | [writing acc](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
